Walk Down Memory Lane
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: They were childhood sweethearts but he barely recognized her when she made him become a Grey Warden, all she was to him was a murderer, but on this journey shes pulling him along on, will his old flame come back to him? Will they even survive? femC/Nath M
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story please review if you do**

**Of course I don't own Dragon age.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Thank the maker for your timing Commander, you have saved the keep!" A soldier stood at attention as the Commander of the Grey Wardens stopped just in front of him, her bright blue eyes scanned the wounded solider in front of her.

"So what happened to the other Wardens again?" Her voice was sharp and still on edge as she kept on her guard.

"Dead or Taken my lady." He answered her uncomfortably shifting on his feet as a result.

"Go heal up Soldier." She dismissed effortlessly but warmth still surrounded her words.

A small sigh escaped her perfect red lips as she glanced down at her once newly polished armor now no more, Darkspawn blood spattered all over her, much to her annoyance. Vigil's Keep was suppose to be the new Grey Wardens 'base', she had been called on to recruit and train the new Wardens, but of course nothing went as planned and by the time she had reached the Keep, it was overrun by Darkspawn.

"Commander, you are needed to deal with some issues." Captain Garevel called over to the 'hero of Ferelden'.

"No rest for the wicked?" She joked casually turning towards the Captain as he reached her.

"My lady… Commander, there is a thief that took four Grey Wardens to catch; I hear you are needed to decided this thief's fate. Since the mage and the drunken Dwarf are recovering from the **joining, **would you mind?" He asked with a slight plead to his voice; it was one less task he had to do after all.

"Take me too him then." She replied swiftly as he bowed his head at her before leading the way.

He led her down the rickety old wooden stairs towards the dungeon below; she could feel it get colder the more underground they went as the strong stone walls stood intimidating. They reached the bottom floor as a lone cell took up half of the room, her eyes set on the single man sitting on the ground, back against the wall.

"Leave me with him." Her voice was so angelic which matched the way she looked perfectly, Alistair often joked that she could bring any man to his knees.

"Yes Commander." Captain Garevel nodded as he, along with the two soldiers guarding the cell, exited the area.

"Well, well if it isn't the murdering Warden herself." His voice was like poison as his eyes glared down the girl in front of the cell.

"Arianna." Was her simple reply, she fearlessly swung open the large steel doors of the cage just before slowly entering.

"Well if we are introducing ourselves my name is Nathaniel Howe, son of Rendon Howe, the man you murdered." He spoke with much spite in his voice as he stared her down.

"You're father had murdered my family and attempted to kill, at the time, Queen Anora." Arianna spoke with such grace and elegance, clearly not intimidated by this man at all.

"Hah, I guess I'd suspected you'd lie." Nathaniel spat back at her as she effortlessly rolled her bright, crystal blue eyes.

"Believe what you will for now Nathaniel, but I have decided what to do with you." She replied simply turning on her heels and exiting the cell.

"I was only here to reclaim my things! It's hardly theft if the castle was yours!" He called out after her, almost desperately as she left the room.

No more then two minutes later Arianna had returned with the men that had left the room earlier, on either side of her, her long, light brown hair dangled loosely in it's place as it reached just under her shoulder blades in length, her soft pale skin complemented her beautiful bright crystal blue eyes and she was skinny.

"What do you wish to do with him, Commander?" Captain Garevel asked curiously taking a glance at her as he did so.

"He will go through the joining to become a Grey Warden." Arianna stated plainly, but by seeing his face she couldn't help but silently laugh.

"What?" The Captain and Nathaniel asked in unison, both with a surprised tone.

"Kill me instead. I demand it." Nathaniel added angrily but she could tell her didn't mean that at all.

"Get over it Nathaniel _Howe_, it is better then dying isn't it?" Arianna hissed almost playfully as she enthused on his last name.

"He's a Howe? He could turn on you Commander." Captain Garevel's voice was a little shocked.

"He's right once I'm free and a Grey Warden there is nothing stopping me from killing you, do you really want to travel with someone who wants you dead? And also-"

"Nonsense, some of my best friends wanted me dead. Besides who says you can survive the joining anyway?" She interrupted promptly taking little care of what his intentions could be.

"Hm… Fine then." He sighed out in defeat, hanging his head as he did so.

"I'll leave you too it Captain, I have to go check on Anders and Oghren." Arianna spoke swiftly while she was already making her way back up the stairs.

"You're lucky Howe, the Commander is too kind." Captain Garevel scoffed at the thief in front of him before angrily leading him out of the cells.

* * *

"How do you feel Oghren, my dear friend?" Arianna cooed as she entered the elegant room that housed both the recovering men.

"Ah like some nugs got the best of me." Oghren grunted unhappily, lying flat on his back.

"How about you, Anders?" She asked turning her head slightly to look at the enchanting mage.

"It's already better then being back at the tower!" He hummed happily, turning to grin at her.

"Well I'm glad you both survived." She grinned at the two of them, getting a grunt from Oghren in return.

"Say, Commander… How's you and that nug-licker?" Oghren grunted from his bed, still unable to move properly.

"I presume you mean the King, Oghren." Arianna replied quite amused gracefully making her way towards Oghren's bed.

"Eh pansy of a boy." He grunted but his ears rung happily when he heard Arianna laugh.

"We are just fine thank you, Oghren, dealing with boring stuff really, why do you think I took the job of Commander? It was a little boring back home." She said just before sitting down on Oghren's bed, just next to him.

"Ah a true warrior at heart, aye Commander." He snorted taking a glance back at her.

"I happen to think it part of my charm. You know you didn't have to drink the whole –"

The door swung open causing Arianna to stop talking, two guards walked in holding up Nathaniel who bobbed around sloppily in their arms, they roughly pulled him into the room before dropping him onto the ground just inside the room.

"Captain said to tell you the thief survived." The guard on the left spoke first, saluting at Arianna.

"How interesting." Arianna replied staring down at the man they had dropped in.

"Is that all, Commander?" The other man asked quietly, unsure of his boundaries.

"Yes, thank you good Sirs, here four sovereigns for each of you for your services." Arianna spoke sweetly taking out the sovereigns and placing them in the guards' hands.

"Oh thank you my Lady!" The first one spoke bowing his head to her, backing out the door pulling the second along with him.

"Argh, too kind, if I was you '_my lady' _I would have knocked those nug-munches back into their place for not kissing the ground I walk on!" He seemed to roar it out as Arianna couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"Need Alcohol my good friend?" She cooed back to him gently.

Oghren grumbled something back to her but she didn't take much notice, instead she knelt down next to Nathaniel and smiled softly at him, she knew he didn't remember her but it was okay for now.

"What happened?" He mumbled from the ground, groaning as he turned himself onto his back.

"Congratulations Nathaniel Howe, you are a Grey Warden." She winked teasingly at him as she looked down at him.

"Great that means I need to follow you around?" He hissed back in return, glaring up at her as he did so.

"Calm down brown cow." She shot him a smile, hoping that he would remember at least that.

"… Arianna Cousland?" He asked with confusion all over his face.

"_Howe _now brown cow." She replied giving him a small laugh, it was so angelic.

"I can't believe I didn't put two and two together." He said suddenly staring up at his childhood crush. "How could you kill my father…?"

"Nath… It's a little more complicated then that." She replied uneasily rubbing the back of her neck.

"He was just on the wrong side, you defiled our family name and stripped the castle from us, and I thought … no you're still a murderer." His voice was cold and full of anger as he turned his face away from her.

"Say Commander, you haven't spoken to me too much, how about I buy you a drink before we get on our way?" Anders asked suddenly, causing Arianna to turn her glance to him.

"That sounds lovely, Oghren you want a drink?" She lightly teased before taking one last glance at Nathaniel, sadness filled her eyes.  
"Drinks?!" Oghren yelled excitedly as he threw himself off the bed.

"Man and I was hoping it would just be the two of us." Anders whined out loud, sighing in defeat as the proudly known 'drunken dwarf' laughed behind him.

"I hope you will learn the truth soon Nath." She whispered almost so it wasn't auditable he didn't reply so that was her queue to leave.

* * *

Arianna took her seat gracefully across from the already drinking dwarf and the enchanting flirt of a mage; she couldn't help but let out a small charming laugh at the two boys.

"So! Arianna!" That was a little out of Oghren's nature to call her by her first name. "What's with you and that pathetic excuse for a thief in there?""

"Before his father slaughtered my family you mean? We use to be childhood friends." Arianna replied a little uncomfortably as Anders passed her a drink.

"Shut up and drink you drunk! I want to talk to her." Anders whined once again, Arianna got the impression he was enjoying his freedom from the circle.

"Nugmucher!" Oghren scoffed just before downing his ale and slamming it onto the tables' service.

"Was he always like this?" Anders asked turning his eyes back onto Arianna as he watched her chuckle lightly.

"Oh yes, I remember when we were at camp one time, back when the blight was about, he was so drunk that he was convinced Zodiac took his pants-"

"That bloody mutt! Where is it?" Oghren interrupted causing the two of them to jump in surprise, he wasn't drunk enough to be not paying attention.

"Zodiac was a dog?" Anders questioned taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"My Mabari, prissy was too happy being a prince puppy that he refused to leave with me." She joked lightly as she stared down at the drink in front of her.

"What about the story, my lovely lady?" Anders questioned flirtatiously, taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh, right, ha he was convinced Zodiac had stolen his pants so he was yelling and cursing, then I told him he was warning his pants, then he started laughing about 'asscrabs' I was stupid though, every alcohol drink I found along the way I gifted to him." She let out another elegant laugh enchanting both the males into staring at her; there was no denying, she truly was beautiful.

They went late into the night talking and drinking, Oghren had challenged Anders into a drinking game and of course, Anders passed out after the fifteenth drink, Arianna gave him credit for making it that far though, he then challenged her to drink him, but to Oghren's surprise she was still going after her thirty-third drink.

"Wh…who knew you could drink like that!" Oghren stumbled out raising a glass to his Commander.

"I…if I wasn't so 'important' as…as everyone says… I don't know." She sighed hopelessly watching the world spin around her.

"Ah! Nugs." Oghren shouted out causing Arianna to laugh.

"Argh." Anders grumbled from the ground as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Gee Anders… You alive?" Arianna couldn't help but to laugh as she looked down at the mage sprawled out on the floor.

"I think so my good lady." Anders replied sobering up just enough to stop his head from spinning.

"We… we should be reshting for our new misshion… not drinking… cheap beer." Arianna stated as her words slurred a little, she had to admit to herself that she wouldn't had started drinking if she didn't feel guilty for Nathaniel.

Did she really have to kill Rendon Howe? Was there something else she could have done? These were the things running through her hear that caused her to drink.

"I'm at my best when I'm drunk!" Oghren joked as he downed another two cheap beers, burping promptly once he finished.

"So you're married right?" Anders grumbled from his position on the floor, in no mood to change this.

"To king what's-his-face!" Oghren grunted from the other side of the table, chiming into the conversation once again.

"Alistair. Yesh." Arianna nodded taking a glance down at Anders.

"What a shame." He murmured from the ground, letting out a long sigh as he did so.

"Yesh… Well I think I should head to bed now boysh… you… you should too." Arianna stumbled to her feet as she only just managed to get the words out to them.

"Good drinkin' Commander!" Oghren bellowed out to her just before she exited the inn.

She waved her hand effortlessly as she stumbled out of the inn, _really professional_ she kept saying to herself over and over again as she attempted to get back to her room.

"I don't feel so good." She sighed out to herself; she laid herself down on the dirt surface that covered most of the keep.

**

* * *

Nathaniel's POV**

I can't believe _she_ made me join the Grey Wardens, _she_ made me follow her around doing good deeds for the people who now look down upon my family; I glanced around the room and noticed it was empty, there were two males that took _her_ out for drinks, were they still not back yet?

"How are you still going?" It was that mage's voice, seems like I spoke too soon.

"Real men never stop!" The other males voice laughed out loudly, made me cringe.

They burst through the door reeking of cheap beer from the crappy little inn we had right next to the keep, _she _wasn't with them though. They both looked at me like I was some kind of wanted criminal.

"It's… you." The silly mage slurred out as he stumbled into the room.

"And who am I?" I asked sitting on this so called 'bed', it was horribly uncomfortable.

"A nug-licker!" The dwarf yelled while laughing just before passing out onto the bed closest to him.

"That dude that the Commander couldn't stop talking about." The mage answered over the top of the dwarf flopping himself down onto the bed next to mine _she_ was talking about me?

"Where is the Commander?" I sighed out eyeing the mage as I did so.

"I don't know… she stumbled out before we did." I rolled my eyes as I watched the stupid mage fall asleep, if _she_ was anything like she used to be she was out in the cold somewhere, on the ground.

I pushed myself up off the bed and silently made my way towards the door; the two bumbling oafs had passed out so I didn't really need to be silent. I pushed the door open as I felt the cold night wind against my skin, I made my way outside as I sighed remembering back when Arianna and I were sixteen, she had found a bottle of her fathers finest wine and opened it for the two of us, that being said she had drunk over half the bottle herself and passed out somewhere after we had said our goodnights.

Sure enough I had spotted her; she was lying on the dirt road that led into Vigil's keep alone and unattended, that was great for someone like 'her'.

"Arianna." I sighed out as I reached her, how could she have killed my father? What ever happened to jail these days.

"N…teddy." I sighed once more hearing her use her pet name for me when we were kids.

"Why are you out here at this hour?" I asked a little annoyed at the fact I still felt that need to care about her.

"Oghren… he shure can drink." She giggled, clearly still drunk as I rolled my eyes at her, but she was still so beautiful.

"As much as I hate you right now I can't let you stay here." I growled bending down and scooping her up in my arms, she was still as light as a feather.

"You know… before you're father turned on ush… he was over … he… shaid that… Thomas had ashked for my hand… he never once mentioned you…" She spoke quietly as I carried her too her room, she rested her head against my chest and it brought too many memories of her… us.

"My father was a great man." I replied bitterly wanting to just drop her and this whole Grey Warden stuff and leave.

I heard no replied and when I looked down I had realized why, she was asleep on me and I growled in frustration, my whole family was gone from the war, that stupid war before the blight, it destroyed us. I placed her onto her overly extravagant bed and I couldn't help but stare, even just for a moment, man she was everything I remembered her to be, smart, funny, beautiful, enchanting, a skilled fighter and terribly bad at following rules.

* * *

I returned to my 'quarters' I suppose you could call it with my two 'room mates' still passed out where they had been when I left. I collapsed onto my bed; I couldn't help but think about _her_ and what we use to be…

* * *

"_Can you believe how amazing she is?" Thomas asked me as we both stood in the stands that surrounded the arena._

"_She's a bit too old for you Tom." I replied a little jealous as I watched her move with her blades so elegantly._

"_Maybe, but you're a bit too old for her yourself." He snapped defensively back as I couldn't help but laugh at him._

"_Maybe she likes them older?" I teased back at him, knowing I had hit a nerve._

"_Maybe you two should stop talking about my sister that way." Fergus Cousland's voice filled our ears from behind us, causing us both to jump in surprise._

"_Sorry!" Thomas caved straight away as I let out a laugh._

"_Don't you laugh Nathaniel; I've seen how much time the two of you spend together." Fergus was doing his 'big brother' routine as he strolled over to us._

"_We are good friends." I replied causally, if I showed weakness now he wouldn't think I was good enough for her._

"_Seems like you want a little more then that?" He questioned as he came to a stop just in front of me._

"_Dear brother, I don't believe I have interrogated Oriana yet, that could easily change." Her enchanting voice broke through the interrogation that Fergus had me under, I turned to look at her sitting on the wall that separated the stands from the area, she gave me that incredible smile of hers as I think I gave a goofy smile back at her._

"_You are indeed a handful little sister, getting amazing with you're blades I see."_

* * *

"We are supposed to be getting up." I heard a voice call out, pulling me out of my dreams.

"Ah nugs." The dwarf grunted from his bed as I rolled over to take a look for myself.

"Commander is waiting for us apparently." The mage… Anders I think it was called out, I rolled my eyes, that girl could get as drunk as a bat but be up by sunrise the next day.

"I _have_ been waiting for you actually." Her voice chimed into the room as the door banged open.

"Hell Commander, burst in why don't ya."

"We orders to go to Amaranthine, Oghren and they asked as to go now." She interrupted the dwarf from his rant. "I also have found someone you might know Nathaniel, and you to Anders."

"What about me?" Oghren grunted he seemed to always want to be involved in whatever she was doing.

"I know where you're wife is if you want to go to her." She replied sharply getting a snort in reply.

"You? You have a wife?" Anders asked in disbelieve as I heard Arianna's amazing laugh come from her lips, I needed to stop thinking about her this way!

"She's a lovely woman, but get ready we leave in ten minutes." Although she was ordering us to do something, it didn't seem like she was.

I mumbled while getting dressed into my armor, it was weird being back in my armor that was for sure, I had gotten out the door when I noticed her standing with her back towards me, her hair blew gently in the wind and I felt my feelings flood back in, but I couldn't. She murdered my father.

"What did you want?" I growled from behind her causing her to turn to face me.

"I spoke to your old grounds keeper, Delilah is still alive." She answered softly looking into my eyes as I looked back into her stunning bright blue ones.

"Delilah…. Alive?" I repeated almost unable to believe her.

"She is in Amaranthine, so I hear." She replied refusing to break eye contact with me.

"Can… Can we go to her?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up too high.

"Of course, she was my best friend you know… other then you…" I barely caught the last part of what she had said it was so quiet that I only just worked it out.

I went to say something else but Anders and Oghren busted out of the room and next to me, she spoke with Anders a bit before passing him a stupid kitten, oh and he wanted to keep it, great. I sighed as my eyes watched her talking, smiling and then lead us as we set of for Amaranthine.

* * *

I can't believe what my sister had told me about my father and how truly corrupt he had become in the end, I hadn't known this because I had left home when I was twenty two. We had decided to stay in an Amaranthine inn for the night because Ari had something to do in the morning around here, with the lead guard in the city. I had spent most of the afternoon with my sister and her husband, who seemed to love her more then anything, Delilah had asked how Arianna was doing, how I was doing and what being a Grey Warden was like, I couldn't quite explain the last one though because I had only been a Grey Warden for less then two days.

"Delilah can I ask you something?" I questioned my sister as I sat across the table from her.

"Yes dear brother." She hummed back happily looking back at me.

"How… How much did I actually love her back then?" I felt stupid asking, even thinking about her that way again made me sigh out loud.

"Ari? Ha, dear brother you were going to ask her to marry you." She replied giving me a little shock as she did.

"I what?" I what?

"Yes… I remember you telling me you were going to ask her… Then you just went off to Free Marches." Delilah informed me taking my cup from the table over to wash it. "How could you forget?"

"I don't even know." I sighed in reply; I guess I was too angry with everything that happened.

"She's married to the king now though." Delilah's voice was low as I felt my heart skink.

"Yeah, Alistair isn't it?" I sighed back hopelessly, I saw Delilah nod her head with that silly sad look on her face.

"Well I better get going, I'll come visit again when we are in Amaranthine next." I added before getting to my feet.

"She still cares about you; I can see it with the way she looks at you." She called out as I made my way to the door.

"I can't help it but I still love her…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed/added to favs/alerts. I really appreciate it… **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"_Father have you seen Arianna?" Fergus sighed out as he walked into the castle._

"_Pup? Haven't seen her all day, I thought Nan was getting her ready for the Howe's visit." Bryce Cousland answered his sons question while he was looking over papers that he had been given._

"_Nan said she had dressed her but then she went on her way." Fergus replied with a light laugh._

"_Knowing my daughter I'd say go see some of the guards, she is probably with Jacob and his Mabari." Bryce answered another question as he glanced over the papers he had and looked at his fourteen year old son._

"_Did I hear that Arl Howe had another son?" Fergus questioned curiously, wanting to spend time with his father._

"_Yes, Thomas I believe he's two at the moment, Fergus I must get some things done before the Howe's get here, please go make sure Pup is ready."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Oh Jacob I wish when I am older that I can have one all of my own!" Arianna squealed happily as she patted his Mabari._

"_I'm sure you will Lady Arianna." Jacob smiled down at the six year old as she grinned back up at him._

"_I want to be a solider just like daddy." She added making kissy faces at the dog, as he was happily wagging his tail._

"_Your father is one of the best I've-"_

"_Arianna." Fergus interrupted as he placed his hands on his hips._

"_I'm just playing with Rex." She replied sweetly, batting her eye lashes as she did so._

"_Father told me to make sure you were ready to meet the Howes'." Fergus spoke sternly, rolling his eyes at her attempts to be cute._

"_But I want to stay and play." She put on her whining voice as she pouted._

"_You can play after, come on." Fergus said holding out his hand for her._

"_Oookay." She gave a lengthy sigh as she jumped up and grabbed onto her brothers hand. "Goodbye Rex, Goodbye Jacob!" She added, waving at them as she walked away._

"_You smell like dog." Fergus wrinkled his nose at his sister as he led her to the castle._

"_You smell like girl." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at him as she did so._

"_Touché little sister." He chuckled lightly pulling his sister along at a slightly faster rate._

_Arianna's hair swayed side to side as she walked clumsily along side her brother, it's golden brown colour sparkled gold in the sun as it sat in loose ringlets that went all the way down her back; Nan had dressed her in a lovely pink dress with a black ribbon around the waist pulled into a bow at the back, the bow was large but not overly. A matching black ribbon was tied around her hair to keep it out of her face as it was tied into a small bow as well, she was an adorable site._

"_Ah Fergus I see you found pup, with Jacob was she?" Bryce called out as they entered the castle, a man stood next to him, a little boy next to the man._

"_She was playing with Rex." He sighed letting go of her hand in the process._

"_I want a Mabari when I'm older daddy!" She squeaked happily as she ran over to him._

_Bryce chuckled light as he picked up his daughter and wrapped her into a hug, she giggled as he did so. Arianna looked at the man standing with her father, she knew it was Arl Howe but then her eyes drifted to the young boy next to him, he looked about nine as his brown hair was kept short and his dusty brown eyes met her bright blue ones._

_  
"Pup this is the Arl's son, Nathaniel." Bryce introduced them placing his daughter back on her feet._

"_It is lovely to meet you." Arianna spoke so elegantly. She was coping how her mother was when she met new people._

"_And you." Nathaniel grunted back in return, pulling a face at her as he did so._

"_Nathaniel, be nice." Arl Howe growled down at his son, pushing him closer to her._

"_She's like six, dad." Nathaniel sighed clearly not amused with having to play with someone three years younger._

"_Don't let her age fool you, son." Arl Howe replied glancing down at the little one._

"_She's already top of her class for combat." Bryce boasted, glowing with pride at his daughter._

"_If I have to." Nathaniel once again sighed pulling another face at her._

**

* * *

Nathaniel's POV**

We stayed in Amaranthine for most of the morning as Arianna did meaningless tasks to gain the approval of the lazy guards in this city, her people skills were amazing, just like old times, I rolled my eyes at the fact I was thinking about her again.

Once she was done we set off to where she was dragging us too next, I couldn't help but watch her as she walked ahead of us; she had grown up so much and I could barely see the young clumsy girl she once was.

"By the sodding Ancestors!" Oghren had yelled out, snapping my attention back to reality.

"What now, Oghren?" Arianna asked sweetly as she stopped walking to turn to the fool.

"I'm sick of walkin'! Why isn't there more drinkin?" He bellowed as I let out a low sigh, but Arianna's small chuckle would just encourage the idiot.

"There will be plenty of drinking once we have done what is needed to be done." Ari spoke swiftly as she continued on her way. "Besides Oghren I think a little less Alcohol will do you some good."

"Ah! You can talk Commander!" He snorted loudly causing her to laugh sweetly once again, he was right though, she could drink.

Arianna spun around to face the stubby dwarf as she walked backwards for a moment. "That was a one time thing until we have figured out what the darkspawn are here for."

"Sparkle-fingers!" The dwarf continued his overly-loud rant as we continued on walking… too much walking.

"Yes Oghren." The mage replied indulging the dwarf to continue on his useless rant.

"What's it like wearin' a man-skirt?' He mused towards the mage and then that's where I stopped listening.

My eyes were once again placed on _her_, everything about her was perfect just like it use to be, the only difference was she was much more mature and her hair was light brown instead of golden.

_

* * *

The nine year old Arianna stared at the twelve year old me, a blank look on her face. "That was so gross." She stated simply as we stared at each other._

_We burst into uncontrollable laughter at each other before I nudged her gently. "That's why you can't stop hanging around me; I'm as gross as you." He grinned goofily at the young girl in front of him._

_She was much more boyish at the moment, her hair was shoulder length and still golden ringlets but wilder, she wore more shirts and jeans and preferred playing in the dirt with the boys, then having tea parties with the girls which turned all the noble daughters her age off her. "I think you're the one who can't stop hanging around me! After all I teach you some pretty cool moves!"_

_I chuckled lightly pushing her gently once more. "Not bad for a __girl__." I teased knowing her pressure points in and out._

"_Ah!" Arianna scoffed glancing at the gawky looking me, my hair covered my eyes in length as my height made me stand out as being 'over tall' she was my best friend and I hers. "It's your head being up in the clouds for too long, N teddy."_

"_You know you and Thomas coming up with that nickname was ridicules!" I flushed with an annoyed tone hanging thickly on every words. _

_Arianna poked her small red tongue out at him. "I happen to think it suits!" She then giggled at my facial expressions getting more and more embarrassed._

"_Oh and why is that?" I scoffed pulling myself up into a sitting position, turning I then turned my gaze onto Ari. "Enlighten me."_

"_You're such a softy on the inside!" Arianna teased in a serious voice but failed and laughed at the end of the word inside. _

"_What ever girly, I don't have to be nice you know." I huffed in annoyance causing her to giggle once again, until it came to a Holt. "What's wrong Ari?" I asked noticing her Holt straight away._

"_Fergus' friend." She huffed quietly staring over at the older boy. "He doesn't like me."_

"_No one likes you, Ari." I teased lightly trying to take her mind away from the boy and back onto me, but when I heard her sniff quietly my head shot up and towards her. "Ari? I was only joking."_

_Arianna ran her hand over the shortened grass and stayed quiet, this is what she did when she was upset and I rolled my eyes at her. "You're right though… no one likes me and I don't know what I did." She whimpered._

_  
"It's because you can kick their butts in combat classes when you are three years younger." I glanced at her while her head hung low. "Idiots don't seem to realize I'm using you to my strengths."_

_Arianna continued to run her hand over the lovely cut green grass, feeling it softly tickling her hand. "Nathaniel…"_

_  
"What now?" I sighed as I leaned back on my arms and glancing up towards the lovely blue sky._

"_Thanks for talking to me… Even if daddy asked your dad to make sure you did." Her voice was small as her eyes stayed down at the grass she was 'playing' with._

"_Ari don't think that I'd ever listen to my father, believe it or not I don't mind hanging with your snotty self." I let out a laugh while I continued to look up at the beautiful clear blue sky._

"_Thanks Nathaniel… That's really nice to hear considering I can get you to yield in one minute and twenty seconds." She snickered smugly turning to face me with a grin on her face. "You should use bows… your not a dagger kinda' guy."_

* * *

I fell out of my mind gasping at my bow a little from the memory, she was so skilled back then that hardly anyone her age, or mine for that matter, would utter a word to her; then eventually she didn't care what they thought of her anymore… a large more amount of walking went on before she _finally_ let us stop for the night.

"Nathaniel." Her voice called to me beautifully as I shook my head to regain myself.

I looked down to notice she was standing almost right under me, I still was incredibly tall to her, I had forgotten for a moment just how much. "Yes?" I murmured towards her.

She bit the bottom of her lip nervously as I raised an eye brow in suspicion. "I would like to talk to you about something." She was very nervous I could tell because she was doing that fidgeting thing with her fingers.

"Right now?" I mused still unsure of what she was going to talk about or why she was so nervous.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet which I caught; I had known her for too much of her life not to know how to read her like a book. "I was hoping so yes."

Why was I still acting so horrid towards her? I knew she killed father for the right reason so why was I still so hostile? "Of course Ari." I spoke softly using her nickname.

She let a small smile cross her perfect red lips while her gorgeous blue eyes stared up at me. "I was hoping we could talk for a moment… I know you talked to you're sister…" She wasn't as confident with me anymore and this threw me off guard.

"I did speak to her, I understand it all now… I'm sorry for calling you a murderer." I stood with my arms crossed and my eyes straight forward which I knew would send her a message saying I didn't want to talk.

I heard her sigh lightly but I dared not too look down. "I was just hoping… to have my best friend back by now… is all." I heard her voice break at the end but I still did not look down… I couldn't.

"Goodnight Commander." I said coldly before turning on my heels and walking off towards my tent leaving her behind.

"Just like old times hey." She called out after me angrily but worst of all I could hear the heartbreak that went along with it.

I sighed out lightly, I still loved her and that was bad… very bad. She was married to the King of Ferelden and she and I were just a memory. I pushed open my tent roughly making my way into it clumsily as my mind once again wondered, I hated being around Arianna because she always made me feel this way, it was a sign of weakness. She made me remember the day I had left.

* * *

"_Nathaniel." Arianna loudly called through the castle in which she was swiftly walking through. She was nineteen and the most desired young lady in the area, her lovely curves made their appearance when she was sixteen but her body had become more defined over the years, her long brown hair was dead straight now and was pinned up on either side leaving the rest of it out and her bright blue eyes caught everyone's attention._

_I stepped out into the hallway too look around curiously too see where the noisy woman was. "Ari what do you want?" I called back down the hallways._

_She popped out from behind the corner of the end of the hallway with a large smile on her face causing me to roll my eyes. "I was looking for you." She spoke blissfully strolling towards me._

_I got a bit nervous as I watched her walk towards me, she had really grown up into a beautiful young woman and I loved her and she loved me… but I had to leave. "What for?" I managed to get out._

_She giggled softly enchanting me like always; she glided in front of me and swiftly slid her arms around me. "I missed you." She whispered resting her head on my chest._

_I wrapped my arms around her nervously, but as soon as I did I felt her in my arms and I relaxed, a little. "I haven't gone anywhere." I chuckled lightly looking down at the beauty._

"_Your brother confessed his love for me." She sighed delicately tilting her head up to let her amazing blue eyes look up at me. "He wants me to be 'all his and only his'." She added with a swift roll of her eyes._

_I let out a small chuckle pulling her body towards me as much as I could so she was up against me. "What did you say? Broke my little brothers heart softly I hope."_

_She shook her head and once again sighed as I felt her chest rise and fall against me. "I think I did it badly, I didn't mean to laugh but I was so nervous." She head butted me in the chest sighing more. "I apologized after laughing and said I loved someone else and that I was sorry."_

"_That serves himself right for aiming for my woman." I teased her lightly but when I laughed, her face folded into a frown; I bent down and rested my forehead onto hers. "I love you Ari berry, forever" I whispered using her nickname; I then slowly placed my lips onto her lovely soft red ones._

_We kissed passionately and I held her body close to mine, I loved her more then anything but I had to leave and very soon, she broke the kissed and her enchanting eyes looked up at me once more. "I love you too, N teddy." She teased with the nickname._

"_Ari… There is something I need to tell you." I thought about how to say it… I didn't want to hurt her but I think I would; no matter how I put it. "I have to leave for the __Free Marche…" Nothing happened for a moment or too, she stayed as still as anything as I nervously cleared my throat. "I'm sorry Ari… I really need to do this."_

_She pulled away from me; a stunned expression was on her face as she stood away from me. "How long?" I could hear her voice become uneven while she stared straight ahead of herself and not at me._

"_I'm not sure Ari… I properly won't…" What a stupid reply… I stepped a step closer and in an instant she took one step backwards, I sighed. "Ari… Please…"_

"_Did I do something?" Was her first reaction but then her face folded into yet another frown "No I didn't I know that I didn't, so please explain a little more?"_

_I looked at her taking in her beautiful site for possibly the last time. "It's something my father wants me to do, you know how he can get, Ari Berry I love you, nothing will change that."_

"_Stuff your father! Stay with me and we can…" She paused and her glance went to the floor causing her hair to fall gently in front of her face. "We can be together…" She finished so quietly._

"_I can't Ari I need to do this." I answered trying so hard not to give into her, this was hard… too hard. "I love you Arianna Cousland."_

"_I love you too Nathaniel Howe." She barely got it out before she burst into tears she pretty much collapsed onto the floor like a small child, helpless. "I don't want to loose my best friend."_

_I watched her as tears ran down her soft pale cheeks, her hair covered most of her face as she was hunched down arms to either side in defeat, and it broke my heart. "Goodbye Arianna."_

* * *

I sighed to myself as I laid down on my 'bed' it was a cruel way to leave her, the year after that was when her family was slaughtered by my father. I growled as I pushed myself up and out of the tent, I needed to talk to her, apologize for what I did all those years ago… I walked out into the 'main camp' as the fire burnt brightly, and of course Arianna was snuggled up to herself in front of it… my Ari-Berry.

I uncomfortably cleared my throat behind her causing her to jump ten feet high. "I'm sorry Ari; I didn't mean to scare you." I said watching her relax and go back to staring at the fire.

I sat myself down next to her; she didn't look up at me, just stared into the heart of the raging fire. "Is there something you want Nathaniel?" Her voice was soft just like normal.

"I wanted to apologize, I'm not the guy I was all those years ago now am I?" I tried to lighten the mood a little with a laugh, but seeing it having no effect I sighed. "I just needed to process everything my sister told me… I couldn't believe my father was capable of _that,_ the man had his problems, but this?"

She stayed silent for a moment but turned her head slightly too look at me, maker she was beautiful. "People disappoint you all the time…" I knew that was a dig at me.

"Ari do you know why I left?" I questioned her, seeing the flinch I could tell I accidently hit a nerve. "Ari-Berry I didn't want too but I had too, there was an army over there and I joined it because my father had already told them I would."

She took a deep breath in and turned her body mostly to face myself, I did the same. "I missed you so much." She sighed staring into my eyes.

"I missed you too Ari, there wasn't days were I didn't think about you…" I replied giving her a small smile receiving one in reply. "I wanted to surprise you on your twenty-first but then I got the letter that you were dead and I was crushed."

Arianna's eyes darted to the ground in an instance, her family being mention still upset her. "I almost did… If it wasn't for Duncan, he saved me." Her eyes flickered back up to me as she exhaled heavily. "Nath…" She paused not really saying.

"How bout we start over?" I scooted closer to her slowly; she didn't protest so I placed my arm around her and brought her closer. "But if I could redo it… I would have stayed when you offered."

She hesitated for a moment, I could feel it, but she rested her head on my right shoulder and continued to stare into the fire, my arms were around her tightly, just like old times. "…I missed you…" She whispered finally saying something.

We stayed there for a good while not really saying anything, just sitting and watching the fire burn brightly. Then after a while she fell asleep on me which made me chuckle lightly.

* * *

"_We are so going to stay up all night!" The seven year old Arianna squealed happily to me as I rolled my eyes back at her. "We have so much fun."_

_I sat next to her on her overly-large bed in her overly-extravagant room, we had made a deal to stay up late to get to know each other more since our fathers were best friends, she seemed to like me more then Thomas and Delilah would stay back with mother more then come here with father. "As if you would make it all the way to the end of the night." I scoffed._

_She let out a small giggle grinning at me like an idiot. "I so can." So sat next to me heavily so that the bed would bob along with her. "What's your favorite color?" She questioned oddly._

"_Blue." I replied with a frown on my face, what a child kind of question to start with. "Yours?"_

"_Purple." She grinned sitting closely next to me. "What about favorite animal?"_

"_A dragon… You?"  
_

"_I love Mabari's more then anything else! I want one of my own."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

_We continued like this for a good couple of hours, we were lying on her extremely comfortable bed with her facing me and me facing her, she kept that goofy grin on her face the whole night. "You're my best friend Nathaniel Howe." She yawned out sloppily rubbing her eyes tiredly._

"_And you mine." I laughed back lazily, feeling just as tired, I turned to look at her when I realized she had fallen asleep. I chuckled lightly to myself before turning over to the other side and falling to sleep myself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who replied, it really makes my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please let me know if you do! ta**

**Changed rating to M for later chapers.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

I gently lifted her up into my arms trying not to wake her, she was a heavy sleeper just like she used to be, _maker_ I missed her more then I could have ever imagined, how could I have left her all those years ago when she begged me not too.

"What are you doing?" A small voice spoke from under me; I looked down to see her bright blues staring back up at me.

"You feel asleep." I answered in a mumble as I continued towards her tent. "Just like you used too when you were little, sleep just as heavily too."

She shifted uncomfortably in my arms but I tried to act like I didn't notice, I reached her tent before gently placing her onto her feet. "Thank you Nathaniel." She spoke quietly, unsure of how to act.

I looked at her for a moment, strains of her light brown hair dangled in front of her face and her lovely eyes looked towards me but not exactly at me "Goodnight Ari…" I said bowing my head slightly at her.

"Goodnight Nathaniel."

I had made my way back into my tent and back onto a horrid piece of blanket on a cold rocky floor, the joys of being a Warden I suppose.

* * *

"_Ari, I have something for you!" I called out through the large castle that housed her and her family, it was her sixteenth birthday and there was a large party thrown in her honor, I knew that it was a party for all the nobles to come meet her so she could begin to look for a husband, which made me incredibly jealous._

_She bounded out of her room with Nan yelling behind her, "Maker…" I breathed as she stood in front of me grinning; her hair was curled into ringlets and it was pinned up into a bun loosely letting strains fall lose and in perfect curls. She was in a light blue strapless dress which clung to her upper body before loosely puffing out and falling down to her feet, she had matching colored gloves. "N teddy!" She squealed happily before bounding towards me and crashing me into a hug._

"_You look beautiful today, my lady." I teased her lightly hugging her back tightly._

_She let out a snort at the 'my lady' bit before pulling away and hitting me lightly. "No 'my lady' crap from you Mr."_

_I chuckled lightly in return taking a step back to look at her. "You're father would beg to differ, he didn't even really want me here." I sent her a smirk before adding. "Thinks you'd be too distracted with me here."_

_She let out a very 'attractive' snot. "Of course he'd say that Nathaniel Howe, the big distracter." She looked up at me with her bright blues and smiled. "I don't even want to go to this party; do you remember how mean half of them were to me?"_

_  
I smiled humbly at her before swiftly taking a hold of her left hand into my right, entangling our fingers together. "I'll be there with you so don't worry too much okay? I have a surprise for you."_

_Her face lit up even brighter to which I didn't think was possible; I led her down the hallway and towards the entrance of the castle, she was squeezing my hand continuously with excitement. I stopped walking and pulled back on her hand too which she stopped instantly. "Remember how I took you too that breeder because I said I needed a Mabari for when I finish my training?"_

_She looked at me for a moment. "Yes."_

_I placed both of my pinkies into my mouth and blew causing a whistle to escape my lips, not two seconds a small Mabari puppy came bounding towards her wagging his tail. I looked at Arianna as her eyes were wide and a large smile plastered itself on her face. "Is it mine?" She squealed bending down to pick up the small dog._

"_It is the one that imprinted on you as soon as it saw you." I smiled at the reaction I had received from her; she looked like a child receiving candy for the first time. "Happy Birthday Ari." _

"_Thank you so much Nathaniel!" She squealed happily patting the dog whose tail wouldn't stop wagging. "I love him! I shall call him Zodiac!"_

* * *

I awoke as the sun was rising which caused light to fill the small tent that housed me, I grumbled pushing myself up into a sitting position, I couldn't sleep once light was involved. I got dressed back into my armor and made my way out of the tent, Anders was already up and eating breakfast with his silly cat; I made my way over towards him. "Morning." I grunted pulling out some bread to eat.

"Hello there Howe, how was you're night with the commander?" He mused over to me with a smirk on his face. "I saw the two of you."

"Oh little mage don't let your mind wonder so much, we've been friends all of our lives." I snapped back but on hearing his chuckle I rolled my eyes. "Don't think I haven't seen you check her out." I scoffed making my way towards the edge of our little 'camp'

"I am only human." He answered over his shoulder towards me while still playing with Sir pounce-a-lot, what a stupid name for a cat.

I ignored him after that as I looked across the open spaces around us; the only thing that showed that man had ever crossed this area was the small dirt road that crossed straight through the middle of it. "Enjoying the nice view?" Her voice whispered into my ear before she appeared in a puff just next to me; I never knew she could stealth.

"Cute trick." I muttered taking a glance to my left to see her step next to me. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning Commander!" Anders called out to her from where he was eating breakfast, causing me to roll my eyes automatically.

"Morning Anders." She greeted back turning to face the mage. "We are off to the crater the two men informed us on in ten minutes." She informed sending him a sweet smile, she spun back around too talk to me and I saw Anders' mushy look towards her.

"I had a dream about you actually." She said suddenly keeping her gaze out onto the valley we had set up camp in. "To answer your question…It was better then my normal dreams"

"It wouldn't have happened to be you're sixteenth birthday would it?" I questioned joining her gaze out into the valley that surrounded us. "What I was, before I woke up."

"Sun get into you're tent?" She turned to look at me and smiled. "We need to get a move on." She said sweetly taking my left hand into both of hers and giving it a squeeze.

"More walking." I groaned pulling a face which caused her to giggle. "Haven't you ever heard of a horse?"

She flashed me a grin over her shoulder as she made her way towards her tent. "Horses are fine and all but with the constant fighting and going in places one really shouldn't they would be more trouble then their worth."

I watched her hips sway as she walked away from me just like they used too, I sighed at myself before rubbing my face with both hands. "Get a hold of yourself Nathaniel…" I grumbled to myself pathetically.

Once the dwarf was ready we were on our way to the apparent Darkspawn ground, Knotwood Hills. The journey was long but we moved much faster then yesterday, Oghren and Anders squabbled and occasionally they would ask me things to which I answered, mostly. We came to a giant crater were a large wooden bridge stood over it looking worse for wear, Arianna moved up to the bridge and placed her hand onto the piece of tired old rope that held the bridge up. "Come on then."

Oghren snorted just by looking at the bridge. "You really think it's gonna' hold up when I'm there?"

Arianna rolled her eyes before taking the first step onto the bridge. "It's not that far of a fall Oghren, at worse it'll just make you a little shorter." She shot him a smile and got a grunt in return.

It must have been a pretty pathetic sight too see that three males were waiting too see if the one female could get across the rickety old bridge before any of them attempted it. We eyed her careful as she slowly stepped across the bridge there was a loud snap as we all jumped a little, we watched a piece of wood crashed to the ground below, smashing into little pieces and by the time we looked up Arianna was already on the other side. "Come on." She called over.

The other two swapped glances so I decided to go next, she was the lightest of us all so I could understand why the others were edgy, I stepped onto the bridge as it creaked loudly making me a little uneasy but feeling it support me just fine I walked across it with easy.  
Anders let out a sigh of relief once I was across. "Thank the maker, if you can make it _I _sure can!" and with that he walked across the bridge with ease.

"You'll be fine Oghren." Arianna called over to the dwarf standing on the other side with a scowl on his face. "But if you don't get over here right now I'm going to tell everyone you got scared of a bridge."

Oghren let out an all mighty snort. "Thunderhumper!" To which Arianna scoffed in reply. "Then get over here!"

He mumbled as he walked up to the bridge, the amount of heavy armor and that giant axe he fought with, I too had my doubts; he stepped on it and waited a moment, he took another step, then another and then after a couple more minutes he was over our side.

"Took you're time." Arianna teased already making her way down the steep pathway that led down the creator. "Darkspawn aren't going to kill themselves boys."

"Would be easier if they did." Anders sighed before setting off after her.

I followed after her with Oghren not far behind me, mumbling the whole way down with a lot of 'nugs' mentioned. It wasn't the most inviting place; the dead, gnarled trees dominated the landscape along with the rocky walls and the odd fog that covered the floor as we reached the bottom of the crater. "No!" A voice screamed suddenly. "Let me go!"

In an instant Arianna was running towards the screaming, pulling out her two blades swiftly into both hands, then she disappeared in a puff. I ran after her with the other two not far behind, I stumbled around the corner to see Darkspawn dragging a female dwarf into the entrance of a cave. "No!!" She screamed trying desperately to dig her hands into the dusty floor to stop herself from moving.

Arianna appeared behind the Darkspawn dragging the female, she rapidly whirled her swords up to meet together before slicing its head swiftly off in one swipe, I loaded up my bow with three arrows and quickly lined up my shot and took it, they whooshed through the air before landing in a perfect line into one lifting its weapon to strike at Arianna causing it to scream and stumble to the floor. Oghren charged at the remaining one letting out a hefty grunt before smashing his large double headed axe into the last ones chest.

Arianna held out her hand to the female dwarf to offer help. "You okay?" she asked kindly.

The female took a hold of her hand before being lifted to her feet. "Thank you so much… I thought… I thought they were going to make me one of _them_." She shuttered at the thought. "My name is Sigrun."

"I am Arianna; this is Anders, Oghren and Nathaniel." Arianna pointed to each of us as she said our name. "We are Grey Wardens."

"I am from the Legion of the Dead." She bowed her head at Arianna in respect. "The rest of my team was slaughtered and I know for a fact they are breeding an army down there."

Arianna eyed her slowly. "How come you were the only one that escaped?"

Sigrun looked down towards the ground. "Once they started going down… I ran…" She looked both angry and upset, the rest of us stayed silent besides Oghren who scoffed.

Arianna shot him a look before looking back down at her. "You're alive, there was no way you could have saved them, at least with you alive you can help us, help you."

"Then take me with you down there! I want to kill those bastards." Sigrun grunted pulling out her daggers. "Please take me with you."

"Sure." Arianna nodded before pointing towards the entrance of the cave thing. "Lead the way."

* * *

We had made our way through the large tunnel which turned out to be part of the deep roads, Darkspawn filled each inch of it but the odd thing was they battled each other before noticing us. We had found our way into a large opening, a Darkspawn stood in the middle of the large circled opening, he wore a hood and long robes with a wooden staff in his hand, his face was mutilated, eyes deep and red; next to him was a large, ugly Golem causing a gasp to escape my lips, and I wasn't the only one though.

"I am The Lost… Ah… Mother told us… he would send you." The 'Last' spoke… since when did they speak? "You will not stop… mother"

"Watch me."

She ran towards him swiftly with her swords at the ready, and then she disappeared in front of our eyes, the Lost grunted angrily before using his staff to make the golem move with a loud roar, it whacked Oghren back as he lifted into the air before landing on the ground with a thud. "Nug-licker!" He grunted pulling himself up and grabbing a hold of his axe, I pulled out my bow and lined up my shot before swiftly shooting and in an instant I was reloaded and ready to go, like one flawless movement. Sigrun ran at the Golem with her daggers then grunted before she jumped up onto its back, climbing its way towards it head. In the corner of my eye I saw The Lost and Arianna doing a dance like combat, he would aim at her using his magic and she would dodge them marvelously she would strike at him and he would use an ice barrier to block her. Anders would heal minor wounds remarkably from the side as Oghren distracted the Golem while Sigrun climbed up onto his shoulders; as soon as she started hacking away the stone that made the golem a golem it let out a roar swinging its arms around violently next thing I knew there was a sharp pain in my stomach as I was thrown backwards by the Golem; I crashed into the wall behind me but it hurt more then I thought, I let out a yell of pain and looked down to notice a piece of sharp rock that was sticking out of the wall like a sore thumb, pierced through my leather armor and through to my front.

"Nathaniel!" I hear Arianna yell as I turned my gaze towards her, she was staring at me with so much worry in her eyes; The Lost took this to his advantage as he cast a fire spell at her knocking her backwards, burning her arm greatly. "Heal Nathaniel, Anders!" I heard her cry out…

_  


* * *

I stared at Arianna with the dog in her arms giggling and patting it, the smile on her face was priceless. "I think you have a party to attend too." I called out to her causing her to frown. _

"_I don't want to go…-"_

"_Well too bad pup, they are all waiting for you." Her father's voice interrupted her causing her to spin around in surprise. "Pup you are late."_

_She pulled a face at him. "Father, I don't want to look for a husband." She sighed as she gently placed Zodiac onto the floor. "Why must I do this now?"_

_Her father walked towards her then placed his arm around her shoulders. "You are that age now pup, it's time you start looking."_

"_I'll go with you Arianna, help you pick." I strained at the words but I knew this was the only way I could get her to go along with it. "It'll be fun."_

_She stared blankly at me for a moment, and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll go."_

_I held my hand out for her as she linked her arm around it, her father walked on the other side as we lead her into the large hall that was done up just for her; Zodiac followed behind her promptly. As her father pushed open the wooden double doors loud clapping filled my ears, everyone was here. "Do you think he missed anyone?" She grunted over to me attempting to keep a smile on her face for everyone._

"_Just me." I replied nudging her gently. "Looks like I'm castle crashing."_

_She laughed as I lead her in, all eyes were on her and it made both of us uncomfortable although I hadn't told her yet I was deeply in love with her and I hated having to give her to all these males just so they can get their hands on her title._

_Bryce stepped in front of everyone and held his hand out to signal them to stop clapping now. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating my beautiful daughter's birthday." He took a hold of her hand and pulled her softly towards him, she reluctantly let her arm slip out of mine. "We hope you will all have a lovely time."_

_I sighed while I watched her father lead her over to a group of noble males to show her off like a prize, one of them stepped forward and held his hand out for her, she placed her hand on top of his arm then he lead her to the dance floor. I watched her dance with a number of noble sons becoming more and more annoyed with Zodiac by my side, one of her dancers came up to me with a smirk. "Here I thought you'd be the perfect choice for Ari-Fairy." Ari-Fairy was the name they teased her with constantly because one time in combat training when she was ten they had ambushed her then tied her to a ledge that suck out in the battle ground using rope to let her dangle there before placing a tutu on her and telling her she doesn't belong with them, she took out five of them before they got her though and they were all my age._

"_I have a duty elsewhere that makes me unable to marry her." I gritted through my teeth towards Jacob. "But call her that again and I will have to teach you some manners." I threatened in a low voice._

_He scoffed smugly at me. "Careful Nath… People might start to catch on that you're in love with her."_

_I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and brought him roughly closer to me. "I wouldn't push me if I was you Jacob."_

"_Is there a problem here?" Her voice called pleasantly causing me to let go of him roughly. "Nathaniel?"_

"_Nope, no problem…Right Jacob?" I asked glaring over towards him fixing up his shirt, he shook his head before turning around and walking off, I turned towards Arianna who was now standing in front of me. "I don't know about you but I'm bored."_

_She let out a small laugh before stepping closer to me. "Nathaniel… would you…like the dance with me?" She mused nervously looking up at me._

_I smiled back at her. "Of course, my lady." She hit me for saying that causing me to laugh._

_I led her out onto the dance floor were soft music played, I spun her around to face me as I carefully placed my hands around her waist, in return she placed her hands on my shoulders and she began to move with me as we danced. We moved together so well like we were meant to be, I saw her father looking at us both but I didn't care; she rested her head onto my chest and it made me feel like there was nothing else I ever needed. "Ari-Berry…I …there is something I need to tell you…"_

_She tilted her head enough to look at me. "What is it Nathaniel...?"_

"_Nathaniel…"_

"_Nathaniel…"_

* * *

"Nathaniel Please get up!" I groaned hearing her voice filled with panic and sadness, almost like she was trying not to cry… "Nathaniel?"

"Yes I'm here." I growled hissing a little at any moment. "What happened?"

"Thank the maker." She sighed out with relief smiling weakly at me. "Good work Anders…"

"I aim to please my lady." Anders' voice called back towards her as my vision still blurred a little. "He's not full healed up just yet I thought I'd give your wound a whirl."

"No, just focus on Nathaniel, I'm okay. Sigrun, Oghren and I finished off the brood mothers remember? Just focus on him…" She insisted still kneeling down next to me, she glanced down at me and smiled. "Don't ever do that again."

"Had us all a bit worried, Howe?" Anders chuckled before going back to patching me up. "Luckily I have practiced patching up holes from all my escapes from the tower."

"Nug-humper needs to learn to move faster." Oghren chuckled hoarsely; I looked over towards him to see him leaning on his axe while waiting for me to heal up. "Or be less destructible like me."

Arianna shot him a look. "It would be great if us rogues could use armor like you're, my good friend." She turned to look at Sigrun who was just standing there uncomfortably. "Sigrun I was wondering if you would like to become a Grey Warden?"

"Me? A Gray Warden?" She sounded shocked to say the least. "Can I do that? Be a Grey Warden and a member of the Legion?"

"Well you're mostly going to die to Darkspawn being a Grey Warden, so I guess?" She replied staring at fellow female in front of herself. "It would be our honor to have you." She added.

"Then I." She grinned hitting her armor. "A Grey Warden."

"That is the best I can do for now Commander, we will have to get him back to Vigil's keep before I can further heal him." Anders spoke up taking his hands off from being hovered over me. "Only problem is carrying him there."

"Well I can carry him out of here; I used to do it all the time." I wish she was lying. "Don't give me that look Oghren." She hissed looking at the dwarf.

He chuckled before heaving his giant axe over his shoulder. "Let's get going then, I need a drink!"

Arianna rolled her eyes as did Anders to which I couldn't help laughing, she walked up to me and gently hoisted me up over her shoulders, I sighed out in embarrassment as I saw Anders and Oghren snicker to each other. "I wouldn't laugh too much Oghren I did this to you once too."

"What?" He bellowed loudly. "When did this happen?!"

Arianna laughed as she began to leave the crater carrying the useless me. "Yeah it was right after you asked me 'where can I get some sauce for that rump roast?' amused I answered 'Right here you big dwarven stallion.' Then you passed out after telling me to meet you in your tent. Then I had to carry you back to your tent."

Oghren snorted loudly. "Sounds like something I'd do."

"Oh yes Oghren the stories I could tell purely about you being drunk, we've never get to the end of this Darkspawn threat, in fact I'm surprised we even ended the blight." Arianna laughed sending Oghren another smile. "I even took you up there with me, what was I thinking?"

It was dark by the time we had reached the keep, my body hurt and there wasn't much I could do to stop that; Arianna placed me down onto the bed in my quarters and Anders went straight back to healing. "Its going to leave a nice scar." He grinned looking up at me. "I'm sure you have plenty don't you Commander."

She let out a laugh before nodding her head. "My whole body is pretty much covered in scars; I _should_ be dead already, thank the Maker for Wynne." She smiled humbly.

Anders stopped healing me for a moment and took Arianna's arm into his hand, she flinched at this, not expecting it; that was when I saw her badly burnt arm, it looked painful. "I need to heal this."

She pulled her arm away. "I do not want you to take care of me; you are to heal Nathaniel only… I will get it healed later."

Anders sighed in defeat taking a glance at Nathaniel. "I will be able to fully heal him in the morning Commander." He said turning his gaze back to her. "I just want to find a nice house and settle down with a pretty woman or two."

"Go have a drink with Oghren and Sigrun, you deserve it." She said in amusement having her arms folded and watching him leave the room. "Thank you for doing that."

"Anything for you Commander." He stopped in front of her for a moment or two before nodding his head and exiting the room with a 'see you later, Howe' mumbled somewhere in there.

She stood at the end of the bed with her arms folded; I couldn't help but smile at her. "This is not funny, Nathaniel Howe, where was your head?" she hissed. "You aren't that slow I know you're not."

"I just didn't see it is all, Comman-"

"Arianna." She hissed angrily interrupting me. "You scared me out there, I thought I was going to loose you again."

I sat up in bed letting out a groan of pain in doing so. "I'm fine Ari, so stop worrying." I stared at her as she stared right back, she was still upset and I could tell that. "Ari really, I'm fine."

She moved towards me and pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her in return feeling her against me once more. "I can't loose you Nathaniel, so be smart out there."

"Please…"


End file.
